


Обе стороны медали

by Boread



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История взаимоотношений Принца и его Змея - о том, как двое стали двумя сторонами единого целого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обе стороны медали

**Author's Note:**

> Факты брались и из мультфильма, и из комикса, как и некоторые цитаты.  
> По моим подсчётам Фобос правил более ста с лишним лет до свержения с трона - пока Элион росла в мире Земли до, соответственно, 12 лет, а на Меридиане прошло в 12 раз больше времени.  
> Анатомия Седрика в истинном облике - компромисс между биологическими фактами о змеях и людях)))  
> Осторожно, кинк на змеином облике Седрика.

_Set me free!_  
Cedric to Phobos,  
“W.I.T.C.H.”, part IV, issue 39.

Научиться искусству ассимилирования в любой необходимый момент, научиться сливаться с чем угодно и быть чем угодно — было только его выбором и, похоже, его судьбой.  
О да, это казалось парадоксальным. Он родился с мутацией, резко выделяющей его даже среди разнообразнейших рас Меридиана. Он был брошенным семьёй уродом – для всех — с нестабильной, то и дело всплёскивающейся силой. Для него не находилось места в любом селении, а сам он не находил себе места там, где не могла выжить хоть единая душа. А в итоге именно он, наг Седрик, стал самым доверенным лицом, самой надёжной опорой, лучше всех приспособившимся к характеру своего принца, властителя этого мира. Принца, у которого с самого детства была и любовь родителей, и признание народа, и, наконец, просто красота.  
Повезло ли ему? Седрик не задумывался. Нет, конечно, с привелигированным положением, силой и властью – безусловно. Но всё, что касалось принца, его принца Фобоса, везением назвать было нельзя, и Седрик отдавал себе в этом отчёт. О нет, не в том ироничном смысле, конечно, что характер у Фобоса был отвратительным – хотя и не без этого, если честно признаться. Но – дело было в другом. Воплотившееся желание, раз и навсегда вставшее на своё место, охватившее всю его жизнь, никогда не осознаваемое раньше, — это везением не было и быть не могло. Когда-то принца Фобоса не было в жизни Седрика, но так **стало**.  
Встреча молодого, запуганного и обозлённого нага с высокомерным принцем была случайной, но от того не менее удивительной. Сценарий сыграл как по нотам, но вряд ли его могли б предсказать те, кто знал Фобоса, или те, кто имел дело с Седриком до или после начала служения принцу.  
Фобос в жизнь не привык смотреть себе под ноги – как же, ведь это удел простолюдинов, — все встречные, равно как и различные препятствия, сами расступались перед ним, подвластные силе его магии или власти. И уж тем более Фобос не глядел, где шёл, в сотворённом собственными руками зачарованном саду, где каждая ветка, захоти он, тотчас откликалась ему. Это-то и послужило причиной их столкновения, когда принц ткнулся носком сапога о зелёный змеиный хвост, так неудачно высунувшийся из плотного сплетения кустов. Хвост тут же скрылся в зарослях, но было поздно: принц остановился, и лицо его стало жёстким.  
— Выходи, — приказал Фобос, мрачно глядя перед собой — туда, где бы и следовало появиться незадачливому созданию. Его нетерпение было заметно только по выражению заострившегося лица, и кто бы перед ним не явился, это было первое, что он позволял заметить. Политик, привыкший повелевать и руководить, принц, естественно, с лёгкостью надевал любую маску. На самом же деле сейчас ему было забавно, что нашёлся кто-то, кто искал здесь, в **его саду** , убежище, тогда как все меридианцы боялись сюда попасть. Такого на памяти принца – а у него было, что вспомнить за несколько десятков лет правления, – ещё не случалось.  
Седрик не стал медлить: он изогнулся и вынырнул на дорожку через узкий лаз. Выпрямившийся наг был выше принца на голову или две, дик неприкрытостью своего полузмеиного тела, опасен и внушителен своим широким разворотом сильных плеч, но достаточно было одного короткого поклона, чтобы все сомнения в субординации отпали сами собой. Каждый из них в достаточной мере понимал, кто перед ним находится. Наг молча смотрел Фобосу в глаза, не выказывая ни напряжения, ни боязни, и принц улыбнулся.  
— Прячешься? – кинул Фобос, и наг вздёрнул подбородок на короткое небрежное слово, нахмурился, но коротко кивнул. Нигде он не находил себе места – вернее, ему в нём просто отказывали, и мрачные сады вокруг дворца вот уже как несколько недель стали ему прибежищем, из которого никто не осмеливался его прогнать.  
По лицу Фобоса же широко расползлась ухмылка.  
– У **меня**? – его брови приподнялись в ироничном жесте.  
— Да, — прошелестел Седрик, его хвост подобрался кольцами ближе к телу. Он ни разу не подумал о риске, устраиваясь здесь, во мрачном сплетении ядовитой и шипастой зелени.  
Они стояли на каменистой дорожке в зачарованном принцевом саду, и, хотя могло показаться, что говорят друг с другом человек и монстр – так велик был контраст, — это было бы ошибкой. Каждый из них был хищником, и у каждого из них эта черта была самой важной частью натуры.  
Фобос видел их схожесть, своё отражение в так отличающемся от него существе, и она ему нравилась. Принц сделал к нагу ещё шаг. Седрик замер, нутром чуя, что деться ему некуда, что принц властен во всём, в каждом своём действии – здесь ещё больше, чем всюду, — но тупой озлобленности, столько дней, месяцев, лет окутывавшей его разум, не было. Здесь не было ни одной из всех многочисленных разномастых толп, столько раз грозивших выпотрошить из тела Седрикову душу, предварительно содрав с него кожу, не было криков и суеты, из-за которых он раз за разом старался побыстрее ускользнуть из очередного селения. Был только один принц, которому хватило бы одного-единственного движения, чтобы его убить. И чтобы ни сделал сейчас этот человек, Седрик знал: с ним были вправе так поступить.  
А принц меж тем протянул руку и коснулся больших светлых щитков на груди нага – к его ладони вмиг сбежались искры, и холодная кожа обоих потеплела. Седрик испугался: сила вот-вот могла плеснуть, хлестанув принца, и сам он не смог бы её остановить. Он метнул на Фобоса взгляд.  
— Такой сильный, — протянул Фобос, встретившись с ним глазами, — такой страшный… — и Седрик дрогнул, сжал зубы. Он не верил ни в кого и ни во что, он не верил в предвиденье или судьбу. Он не верил в то, что мог бы быть слаб. Но в словах Фобоса, в его глазах он увидел, что тот уже знает о нём самое важное, его суть – ту, которой инстинктивно так боялись многие, и ту, от которой сам Седрик никогда не откажется. Что он уже легко владеет этой сутью, хотя Седрик не отдавал. Нага кольнуло чувство потерянности, обвитое страхом – он впервые столкнулся с тем, что кто-то коснулся его изнутри. Он и не подозревал, что сделать это будет так просто.  
Седрик моргнул, скидывая оцепенение. И вдруг он захлебнулся от боли, согнулся в три погибели, сжимая между бёдрами и грудью руку принца. Фобос склонился, но не отпускал, будто накалив до предела кожу, скапливая в центр своей ладони силу. Он посылал светящиеся зеленоватые разряды энергии один за другим, и они узлами стекали к скрючившемуся нагу, вталкивались в него, проникали, разбегались по телу. Седрику казалось, что его ломает и рвёт на части чужая сила.  
— Только через страдание, через страдание и боль можно познать суть, — принц Фобос внимательно смотрел на скорчившегося полузмея и ждал: он знал, о чём говорит. Седрик снова задохнулся и поднял на него глаза. Красивое узкое лицо принца – в вспышках зелёного света — было почти добрым. – Как тебя зовут?  
— С-седрик, — едва прошипел наг.  
Фобос отнял руку, и всё вдруг прекратилось. Последние короткие разряды прострекотали по коже и улеглись, боль будто смыло волной. Наг коротко вдохнул, приходя в себя.  
— Встань, — приказал принц, и Седрик выпрямился. Он едва узнал собственное тело: вся его тёмно-зелёная чешуя, от плеч до кончика хвоста, была испещрена светлыми причудливыми шрамами. Что ж, это было закономерно. Сила не умеет не оставлять следов. Она **меняет**.  
— Теперь ты будешь знать свою мощь, Седрик. И ни единая её капля не вырвется без твоего на то желания, — больше не глянув на Седрика, Фобос обошёл его, направляясь дальше по каменистой дорожке.  
– Теперь ты волен, — не оборачиваясь, бросил ему принц.  
Седрик же давно развернулся лицом к нему, не отпуская от него взгляда. Он ощутил ту свободу, о которой сказал Фобос, он знал, что сила больше не подведёт его всплесками, выбросами или просто пустотой. Он знал, что теперь может управлять и подчинять. Он знал, что может выбирать.  
— Да, мой принц, — Седрик склонил голову, прежде чем последовать за ним.  
Фобос улыбнулся, продолжая путь.

****

Не так уж трудно быть честным и беспринципным одновременно. В случае Седрика для этого всего лишь нужно было найти того, кому быть верным.  
Он не был первым слугой для принца, громадное королевство которого заняло все материки планеты, но он стал первым из слуг.  
Вассалы, управлявшие землями Фобоса, были преданы ему по праву рождения. Они несли свою службу из года в год, наследуя её поколениями, отдавая принцу дань, платя войсками, урожаем и, самое главное, силой. Конфликты, развязываемые ими, Фобос наблюдал с высоты своего трона, но лишь до тех пор, пока всплески энергии не грозили пошатнуть границы. Фобос не гнушался на средства, жестокость была его правой рукой. Если убить непокорных было проще, чем вразумить, — он убивал. И его решение не оспаривалось.  
Он держал всю бешеную энергию Меридиана на ладони не дрогнувшей ни разу руки, он правил здесь не один десяток лет и был единственным, кто мог это делать. Потому что властвовать для принца Фобоса было так же естественно, как жить.  
Принц, последний представитель династии после исчезновения юной наследницы трона, был залогом равновесия сил в этом мире. Энергия Меридиана питала его жизнь, он же властовал над всем своим королевством единолично, не нуждаясь в советниках, только сам решая его судьбу. Вассалы его земель, носившие титул лордов, видели в подобном распределении волю свыше.  
Седрик остался при нём, став лордом столичной земли. Неприкаянный, он обрёл дом в замке принца, возвышавшегося над метрополией. Звероподобный, он стал служить человеку.  
Когда Седрик впервые вскользнул вслед за Фобосом в тронный зал, он удивился — настолько пустым казалось огромное помещение с возвышающимся в дальнем конце троном. Но удивлялся наг ровно до тех пор, пока принц не сел на своё законное место, став центром и средоточием этого зала. Силе Фобоса нужны были такие размеры – просто в меньших ему было бы тесно.  
— Приблизься, — велел принц замершему у дверей нагу, и тот потянулся всем телом вперёд, скользя по холодным узорчатым плитам. Он остановился за несколько метров у подножия трона и поднял лицо к принцу.  
— Ты будешь жить здесь, в моём замке, Седрик, — сказал Фобос, глядя на него сверху.  
— Почту за честь, мой принц, — ответил наг, не задумываясь.  
Фобос величественно кивнул.  
— Но этому есть одно условие, — продолжил он, — ты должен научиться менять свой облик на человеческий.  
Седрик нахмурился, вспомнив, что только сегодня он был уверен в своей силе и только с сегодня мог ей управлять.  
— Это будет непросто, мой повелитель.  
В тот момент Седрик не знал, по какой причине Фобос требовал, чтобы его приближённые слуги выглядели людьми. Он просто принял условие принца – без единого сомнения – и сейчас в уме уже прикидывал, как его выполнить. То, что ради Фобоса он должен был отказаться от самое себя, его не волновало. Как и то, сколько сил на это уйдёт.  
Но впоследствие он, наг, понял одну вещь: только человеческая сущность способна в той или иной мере получить – и удержать — власть.  
Принц встал и медленно спустился по лестнице на нижние её ступени, оказываясь вровень с Седриком. Наг смотрел на принца, снова оказавшегося от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и мимолётно подумал о том, что, похоже, никогда не сможет сказать наверняка, как захочет использовать принц оставшееся между ними пространство.  
— Если я не ошибся в тебе, мой милый Седрик, — между тем чарующе улыбнулся Фобос, мягко глядя в узкие змеиные зрачки, — то у тебя талант.  
Эти несколько слов, как пеленой, окутали нага. Фобос ударил коротко, но метко – просто потому, что знал, куда бить, и за время их знакомства это был уже второй его дар. Фраза, сказанная принцем, была не обещанием, но указанием, и Седрик был готов идти по открытому пути. Он понял с этих слов – здесь и сейчас, — что теперь в его жизни не останется места бесцельному существованию. Он нашёл своё предназначение и свою цель. Магию, когда-то данную ему, как проклятие, он сделает ничем иным, как только своей силой.  
Фобос снова поднялся на трон.  
— Я даю тебе три месяца, — подытожил он. – Можешь начинать.  
Естественно, сам принц не собирался его обучать, но Седрику открылись бесконечные ряды библиотеки замка, полные книг по самым разным областям применения магии.  
Он, необученный чародей, сила которого ранее лишь необузданными всплесками вырывалась наружу, получил свою первую власть именно здесь, среди фолиантов и рукописей. Теперь, когда он получил возможность овладевать знаниями, в его власти было подчинить себе собственный ум.  
Упускать этой возможности Седрик, конечно, не стал.

****

Суть не умеет растворяться в бытии. Не быть собой просто невозможно, и это не зависит от того, в какую по счёту кожу одеться.  
Проводя вечера в мучительных тренировках в широком зале рядом с библиотекой, облюбованным им, Седрик знал, что, приобретя, ничего не потеряет. Волей и интуицией направляя магию, он лоскут за лоскутом менял своё тело.  
С новым умением рождалась его новая свобода. В просторных залах замка не было проблем с его большим и сильным телом, но всё же в жилище человека не могло не остаться узких углов для громоздкого нага. Возможность же снять собственную кожу, преобразившись во что-то иное, притягивала Седрика к себе, и, уцепившись за неё, он не собирался останавливаться.  
Когда истекли три месяца, поставленный принцем срок, Седрик давно научился принимать как принадлежность свой человеческий облик. Своим результатом он гордился. Каждая настоящая маска служит тому, чтобы носить часть тебя, скрывая всё остальное – упасть с лица могут лишь те, что не совершенны. Стать иным, оставшись собой – было его целью, и Седрику она удалась. Глядя на себя в зеркало, он был удовлетворён. Магия отнюдь не превратила его в человека – она создала ему новую **чешую**. И длинные золотые волосы, вытянутое овальное лицо, голубые глаза, которые были в отражении, не меняли дела.  
Задание было выполнено – осталось только дождаться суждения принца.  
Они завтракали в одиночестве в большом обеденном зале.  
Фобос отставил едва пригублённый кубок с вином и поднял глаза на нага за другим концом стола. Седрик, почувствовав паузу, молча отложил кость с остатками полусырого мяса и аккуратно вытер запястьем размазанную по губам кровь.  
— Ну что ж, — криво улыбнулся принц, глядя, как наг избавляется от следов своей трапезы. – Я думаю, настало время посмотреть на результаты, которых ты добился. Превратись, Седрик.  
Наг склонил голову и выполз из-за стола, чтобы дать себе больше пространства. Он замер на миг и выгнулся дугой. Его осветило сияние силы, исходящей изнутри, ломающей кости и перешивающей кожу. Превращение длилось долго, минут десять, сжимая большое гибкое тело, исторгая волны энергии. Фобос встал, неотрывно глядя на нага: его взгляд был прикован к лепящемся заново формам, и он медленно, размеренно шагая, приблизился к Седрику.  
— Вот мой новый облик, господин, — выпрямился, наконец, перед ним человек. Голос его, непривычный, лишённый шипящих звуков, казался трескучим и сухим.  
Фобос довольно его оглядел. Долгие три месяца изнурительных тренировок начавшего с полного нуля неопытного мага принесли удивительные плоды. В теле перед ним не было и следа от змеиной сути. Он кивнул.  
— Замечательная работа, Седрик. Внешний вид без единого изъяна, — принц протянул руку, касаясь нового лица . – И мне нравится твой вкус. Он достоин той силой, что ты наделён.  
Тот склонил голову, принимая похвалу.  
— Что ж, — продолжил принц, — я думаю, осталось только одно, мой дорогой Седрик, — и по губам его скользнула хищная улыбка, — проверить, насколько ты человечен изнутри.  
— Прости, мой принц?.. – ошарашенно выдохнул Седрик.  
Фобос не ответил. Положив Седрику ладонь за шею, он одним быстрым жестом притянул его к себе и раздвинул своим ртом его губы. Он впился в Седрика коротко, сильно и властно – уже через полминуты тот был отпущен. За эти мгновения он получил всё, что хотел знать. Фобос поднял руку и аккуратно вытер пальцами влажные уголки губ.  
Лицо Седрика горело, он следил за принцем жадными глазами, и, пока тот возвращался на своё место, верхняя губа его приоткрылась. Тонкий раздвоенный язык – единственная оставшаяся змеиная черта – скользнул вверх-вниз, ловя вкус и запахи принца.

****

Одиночество не пугает тех, кто знает, зачем родился в этом мире.  
Принц Фобос никогда не боялся утратить – и неважно, о чём шла речь: о нём самом или чём-то стороннем. Он никогда не забывал о прошлом, но никогда и не оглядывался назад. В его душе не было и не могло быть зависимости, и, уж конечно, он не делал исключения для Седрика, ставшего единственным, кому Фобос доверял свои мысли.  
Его расчёт о верности нага был прост: натура не может предать то, чем сама же и является. Взгляд Седрика, его слова и мысли – которые считывал принц – говорили об этом точнее всех клятв и готовности пойти ради Фобоса на любую сторону света.  
Готовность – как раз её Фобос не принимал. Человек, прекрасно знающий себе цену, он брезговал лестью и впадал в холодную ярость, видя на лицах желание сделать так, как он велел, спрятав за **его** решения свой ум и свои стремления.  
Именно поэтому в замке, возвышающемся над столицей, было так пустынно: принц предпочитал жить в гулких тёмных залах единолично, не оставляя возможности даже для мельтешения прислуги.  
Тем непринуждённее прозвучал вопрос, который он задал своему лорду, когда они шли по открытой чёрному ночному небу верхней галерее замка.  
— Почему ты всегда говоришь то, что я хочу услышать, Седрик?  
— Нет, — качнул головой Седрик, — я так думаю, мой принц, — ответил он, глянув Фобосу в лицо, а затем медленно опуская глаза ниц. Он никогда не выбирал слов для своего принца, говоря ему вслух то же, что говорил про себя.  
Фобос коротко кивнул. Такой ответ был вполне хорош для того, чобы ничего не изменять в сложившемся порядке вещей.

****

Через пару месяцев на одной из дальних береговых земель вспыхнул мятеж. Взбунтовавшиеся бедняки из города были разбиты, едва только собрались на главной площади провинциального городка. Но несколько десятков самых отчаянных ушло в болота, и край охватила партизанская война. Лорду этой земли оказалось не под силу свести на корню все их мелкие нападки, сыпавшиеся на запасы и даже людей. Люди же требовали от своего сеньора действий, среди них началось беспокойство и в конце концов тот был вынужден обратиться за помощью к самому принцу.  
Фобос отослал туда небольшой отряд, велев встать в его главе своему нагу. Тогда-то Седрик и оценил недавно усвоенный урок перевоплощения, позволивший ему использовать на равных преимущества как силы, так и хитрости.  
Седрик воевал жёстко, не щадя земли, выкуривал остатки бунтовщиков. Последние были пойманы его отрядом у входа в город, куда стремились вернуться.  
Наг великолепно справился с тактикой задачи, и жители всей провинции были благодарны за разрешённый конфликт и сохранённые в целости запасы. Но он не учёл стратегии принца в отношении своих земель: в пылу борьбы окрест всей столицы края была разрушена связь, пронизывающая все владения Фобоса от метрополиса и вплоть до самых мелких деревень. Тёмно-зелёные шипастые жгуты с прекрасными бутонами чёрных роз росли по всей планете, и благодаря своим великолепным созданиям, маленьким Шептунам, жившим в них, принц управлял землёй и людьми. Каждый день он проводил по несколько часов в своём зачарованном саду, слушая шёпот маленьких существ, передававших слово в слово отчёты вассалов и рисовавших ему всю картину положения дел его королевства.  
Теперь же – хоть и временно – по упущению Седрика связь была утрачена. Порвались тонкие нитки его ростков, погибли его шептуны – и подобную ошибку принц Фобос не стал ему спускать, пусть и в пику успокоенной смуты.  
Вернувшийся с отрядом без единой потери, наг предстал перед своим принцем на берегу скрытого в мрачной толще деревьев пруда. Фобос выслушал его доклад, не выходя из воды.  
— Ты выполнил мой приказ, Седрик, — кивнул принц, а затем продолжил, прикрыв веки. – Но ты знаешь, в чём виноват.  
Седрик опустил голову. К нему стянулись ветки, и несколько шептунов вытянули вперёд тонкие гибкие руки. Их пальцы засветились от всплеска магии.  
Боль пронзила его, прошлась по старым шрамам. Седрик глянул на своего принца, впиваясь запястьями в землю, лишь бы только не растянуться на ней плашмя. Фобос, сидевший по грудь в воде, уперев локти в уступы берега, казалось, даже не глядел в его сторону, скользя взглядом по кромке земли напротив, тёмным кустам за поляной, мерцающей воде. Но… он был обнажён. Наг почуял это, тронул воздух языком.  
Да. Ничто не защищало тела принца, кроме толщи воды.  
Сжимая зубы, впуская в себя воздух с тихим свистом, Седрик вывернул шею, смотря только на лицо, в спокойные глаза принца. Он вдруг понял: Фобос, наоборот, внимательно наблюдает за ним, не давая себе шевельнуться. И теперь для него всё изменилось.  
Если принц был прикрыт только прозрачной водой, то он, Седрик, — своей болью, дрожью перекатывающейся по всему его телу. Между ними не было посредников, не было слуг принца – только он сам и наг.  
И тогда Седрик решил превратиться – прямо под бившими его лучами энергии. Обнажённая человеческая кожа вмиг получила ожоги от первых же разрядов, и он зажмурился, сглатывая. Теперь он всей своей кожей чувствовал взгляд, и раны от него горели ярче. Фобос смотрел на него, смотрел как прочерчивают дуги на его теле ломаные линии энергии. Несколько тяжёлых, едва тянущихся секунд он выгибался, сводя мышцы до судороги, лишь бы уменьшить боль, но когда она неожиданно кончилась, он не сразу понял причину.  
— Хватит, — приказал над ним голос Фобоса. Принц вдруг оказался совсем рядом, у этого берега, встав в воде в полный рост. Шептуны исчезли в чаще с тихим бормотанием. Седрик поднял взгляд.  
— Ты простил меня, мой принц?  
Фобос задумчиво провёл пальцами по кромке воды.  
— Возможно, Седрик. Чего же ты сам хотел больше – быть прощённым или быть наказанным?  
Седрик молча отвёл от лица разметавшиеся золотые волосы, заправил за ухо прядь.  
— Боль не может наказать того, кто желает познания, — наконец ответил он. — Не ты ли говорил мне это, мой принц?  
— О нет, мой милый Седрик, — качнул головой Фобос. – Познать ты решил сам.  
Седрик сел на траве, глядя на своего принца, выпрямился с лицом, не дрогнувшим от потревоженных свежих ожогов. Фобос ухмыльнулся и вскинул руку, плеснув на него горстью воды. Её холод мазнул по ноющим рваным розовым пятнам, обжигая ещё раз – поверх. Седрик зашипел.  
Принц усмехнулся ещё раз и опрокинул его на спину одним махом, тут же наклонившись над ним. Тяжёлые витые пряди шелковисто мазнули по телу Седрика, улеглись по бокам, лицо с цепкими глазами оказалось прямо перед его собственным. Седрик непроизвольно метнул взгляд вниз, между ними, где холодная и мокрая кожа Фобоса коснулась его, горячей от всё ещё не остывшего возбуждения пытки. Берег приходился Фобосу как раз пониже пояса, давая возможность не касаться грязной земли – только человека на ней.  
Седрик поднял руку и, положив её поверх светлых волос на шею принца, мягко притянул его к себе. На этот раз превращение было полным, и его язык подхватил резкие движения Фобоса – принц целовался больно, и рот ему скоро начало щипать, но от этого Седрик только улыбнулся, не прерывая поцелуя. Он знал, что принц будет жёсток, и сам хотел этой боли.  
Фобос принял молчаливый жест: оторвавшись от губ Седрика, он провёл ногтями острые полосы, по груди, животу, и там, где он коснул ожогов, кожа Седрика буквально взвыла. На его теле взбухли нити следов, кое-где пробилась кровь. Но взгляд Седрика только дрогнул от этого, сам он не шевельнулся.  
— Вот, значит, как, — отметил Фобос, дёрнув бровями.  
Уголок губ Седрика пошёл вверх.  
— Мой при-инц, — тягуче отозвался он.  
Фобос издал смешок, глухой и низкий. А затем продолжил.  
В какой-то момент Седрик опустил ноги, окунув ступни в воду пруда, и почувствовал, как сменилась прохлада кожи Фобоса на его же жар.  
Принц использовал только воду – и больше ничего, и когда его член рванулся в тело Седрика, тому показалось: мир раскололся. Но шок схлынул, и Седрик, поджав губы, подался вперёд и вверх. Фобос дёрнул его бёдра на себя — внутри стало скольже, потом толкнулся в него снова и снова. Его движения стали плавней, мягче, они окутали Седрика, и он обнял Фобоса, отдаваясь им.  
С принцем он мог позволить себе закрыть глаза.  
Не останавливаясь, Фобос опустил руку в воду у своих бёдер, а затем сжал влажной ладонью Седрика и сильно дёрнул в такт своим толчкам. Вскинувшись, тот застонал, добираясь до пика, и принц, двигаясь всё быстрей, обнажил зубы в улыбке.  
Когда схлынули последние волны, сотрясшие уже его собственное тело, Фобос поднялся с него. Седрик чуть приоткрыл глаза, глядя на принца.  
— Похоже, ты получил желаемое, мой Седрик.  
— Это как посмотреть, мой принц, — откликнулся он. – Возможно, я получил всего лишь своё наказание.

****

Всё обращается вспять. Каждое действие обернётся противоположным.  
Это неизбежность, которую Седрик так давно принял, начав служить своему принцу. Ему было приятно осознавать её силу и следовать ей, делая то, что предназначено, своим выбором. Всё было закономерно и шаг за шагом развивалось своим чередом.  
Он часто ночевал в покоях принца, и ничего в жизни не изменилось с тех пор, как он остался там впервые. Древние стены замка всё так же незыблемо стояли над столицей, у трона Фобоса всё так же лежал Меридиан, а лорд Седрик всё так же был верен принцу, как с самого первого дня. Ничего не изменилось – разве что теперь чаще поскрипывала, запираясь, тяжёлая дубовая дверь, когда Седрик неслышно шагал внутрь.  
Первое прикосновение нага к своему принцу также было неизбежным: равновесие их жизни описывало свой круг и однажды завершило дугу.  
Фобос и его лорд стояли в покоях принца в колеблющемся свете свечей, бросающего резкие тени и дающего темноте скрасть все углы.  
Обняв принца, Седрик скользнул губами по его шее, по красным знакам на ней. Фобос наклонил голову, позволяя ему больше свободы, и протянул руку к его плечу. Он задумчиво провёл подушечкой пальца по неровному тёмному следу – его же собственному. Плечо под его ладонью чуть дрогнуло – рана ещё не зажила. Принц перевёл взгляд на Седрика и свободной рукой чуть отстранил его голову от своей шеи.  
— Я думаю, сегодня у нас всё будет немного иначе.  
Фобос потянул его к себе и раскрыл губами его рот, затягивая Седрика в мягкий, вязкий поцелуй.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, повелитель? – тихо спросил Седрик, когда поцелуй закончился.  
— Что сегодня ты будешь собой, — улыбнулся ему принц.  
Седрик моргнул, смотря на Фобоса.  
— Мой принц?.. – переспросил он.  
— Не сомневайся, — ответил принц, — ни в моих словах, ни в своих действиях.  
Седрик кивнул и дёрнулся, отдавая энергию на перевоплощение и стараясь не задеть этим излучением принца. Когда он обратился, то замер, в ожидании глядя на Фобоса.  
— Наклонись, — велел тот, и наг послушно склонил свою голову ниже шеи, оказываясь с Фобосом лицом к лицу.  
Принц потянулся к нему чуть вверх и мягко провёл по узким вытянутым губам языком. Седрик приоткрыл рот, и его тонкий язык невесомо тронул принцев обоими кончиками, обвился вокруг него, смешивая непохожее.  
Фобос поднял руки, обнимая тёмно-зелёные плечи с кривыми полосами светлых шрамов, исследуя узкие треугольные чешуйки.  
Ему нравилось такое чужое, чуждое его собственному тело Седрика. И ему нравился настолько понятный и знакомый язык его жестов, несмотря на всю выплеснувшуюся наружу змеиную суть. Это значило, что Седрик был честен – как со своим принцем, так и с самим собой.  
Оторвавшись от нага, Фобос двинулся в глубь комнаты, снимая с себя одежду. Остановившись у края кровати, он услышал шорох по плитам пола, замерший за его спиной. Седрик замер в нескольких десятках сантиметров от принца, а затем нерешительно провёл по его бедру кончиком хвоста. Фобос развернулся, позволяя ему обвить себя.  
Он любовался звериной дикостью мощного тела полузмея, покорного ему и свободного одновременно. Его возбуждала эта сила, данная по праву, и он не желал отказываться от возможности воспользоваться ей.  
Фобос накрыл ладонью место, где сходились клином светлые щитки.  
— Здесь? – его пальцы приподняли их, фалангами натыкаясь на скрытую щель. Чешуйки там были мягче, и Седрик изогнулся от этих прикосновений.  
— Да-аа, — слова в ответ шорохом сошли с его губ.  
Когда принц нажал рукой сильнее, Седрик не смог сдержать довольного стона. Он дёрнулся вперёд сильнее, и его член выскользнул из тела наружу. У Фобоса не хватало пальцев, чтобы его обхватить, и он только гладил всей ладонью по жёсткому стволу. Пальцы принца засветились от магии, покрывая Седрика маслянистой жидкостью.  
Седрик между тем весь изнывал, его крупное тело мелко трясло, и в нетерпении он не замечал, как царапает принца когтями. Когда Фобос, наконец, отпустил нага, он толкнул принца на кровать и лёг сверху, порадовавшись, что она достаточно крепка, чтобы выдержать хотя бы половину его веса.  
Не в силах дальше медлить, он вошёл в Фобоса. От болевого шока глаза у принца застыли, простыня между ними стремительно мокла, становясь скользкой от крови.  
Седрик, это заметив, замер от ужаса прямо на вдохе. Он прошептал, заставляя подчиняться губы:  
— Мой принц, как…  
Фобос в миг распахнул от ярости глаза.  
— Не смей спрашивать меня, больно ли мне! – с его ладони вспышкой сорвался разряд энергии. Седрика скорчило от удара, у него вырвалось хриплое мучительное шипение.  
Помедлив, Фобос положил руку на вздувшееся от напряжения мышц предплечье, погладил его всей ладонью и кончиками пальцев, и Седрик открыл веки, сглотнул, глядя на принца.  
— Двигайся дальше, мой милый, — тихо сказал Фобос и чуть улыбнулся. – Я жду…  
Седрик молча посмотрел на него в ответ и начал толкаться вперёд. Властная натура Фобоса просто не позволяла тому дать большую ласку. Он принял ту, что есть, не желая большего.  
Принц под ним вытянул шею. Пока наг входил в него, его лицо не дрогнуло ни единого раза. Он получал то, что хотел, и знал этому цену.  
Седрик с силой двинулся в последний раз и хрипло выдохнул, тяжело опускаясь на локти. Затем осторожно, медленно вышел из принца. Фобос приподнялся, мазнув по его сомкнутому рту губами и указал глазами вниз. Седрик кивнул.  
Не желая рисковать поранить принца ещё и когтями, он крепко обвил его напряжённый член кончиком хвоста. Для разрядки хватило всего нескольких движений, и Фобос удовлетворённо выдохнул. Он приподнялся, убирая магией свою кровь со всего, что успело испачкаться, и заставляя запечься внутри раны.  
— Ложись, Седрик, — сказал он, укладываясь сам.  
Наг поджал губы, всё так же опираясь руками на кровать, но теперь чувствуя себя настолько отделённым и лишним, как ни разу за весь этот вечер.  
— Мой принц, я не могу быть в этом облике, — Седрик мучительно нахмурился, разрываясь между желанием оставить своё родное тело и остаться как можно ближе к Фобосу. — Мне неудобно.  
Принц не открыл глаз, вытягиваясь на постели. Его губ коснулась улыбка. Он не желал нарушать свой комфорт.  
— Тогда обвейся вокруг меня, Седрик.  
Наг изменил своё тело, но только наполовину и улёгся рядом с Фобосом, обнимая его человеческими руками и длинным змеиным хвостом. Найдя этот компромисс, он почувствовал, что счастлив.

****

  


Всё повторяется и возвращается к изначальному бесчисленное множество раз. Даже если это всего лишь одна жизнь.  
Чтобы стать тем, кто он есть, Седрик изменил себя. И он мог бы менять себя ещё тысячу раз – ровно столько, сколько понадобилось бы – но ему, чтобы приспособиться жить, хватило только двух личин. И пока не нужна была его сила, он предпочитал быть в облике приобретённом. Не только потому, что так во многих отношениях было удобней и выгодней. Просто Седрик слишком привык быть человеком.  
Стоя на верхнем балконе, он смотрел на столицу, раскинувшуюся у подножия замка, на земли, тянущиеся за ней. Этот мир никогда бы ни принял его, а он сам никогда бы не смог смириться с положением вечного изгнанника и рано или поздно бы просто погиб. И погиб бы, скорее всего, — Седрик дрогнул от нахлынувшего холодного чувства — от руки своего принца.  
Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, за пелену всех долгих месяцев, проведённых им с Фобосом, он понимал, что у него не могло получиться иной жизни, кроме как этой. Могли получиться разве существование – недолгое, конечно – и смерть. Но здесь, рядом со своим принцем он узнал, что значит просто жить. И если бы Седрику пришлось бороться за то, чтобы остаться с Фобосом, жестоким и властным принцем Меридиана, рассчётливым и самолюбивым человеком с невыносимым характером, он готов бы был на всё. В том числе, и отдать за это свою душу.  
Это не было скоропалительным решением или каким-то самообманом – о нет. Обречённый самим фактом рождения на одиночество, лорд Седрик никогда не поддавался иллюзиям. Он жил инстинктами, как наг, и стал жить разумом, как человек. Когда его жизнь пересеклась с жизнью принца, он понял, что перед ним больше нет препятствий. Его верность принцу, давшему Седрику его собственную силу и цель, не имела цены, которая бы смогла остановить его в служении Фобосу.  
Принц в свою очередь и помыслить не желал, чтобы отпустить от себя того, кто думал и жил так же, как он сам, его принципами и идеалами. Двойная сущность Седрика была тем, что он и хотел видеть в подчинении себе, — как никакая другая, она отвечала его собственной силе жить.  
Каждый из них знал, чего хочет от другого: вытянуть его самую суть, и, повязанные этим в бесконечную петлю, принц Фобос и его лорд стали единым.


End file.
